


A Demon's Toy

by DisharmonicVoices



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dismemberment, F/M, Food Deprivation, Implied pedophilia, Nymphs - Freeform, Organ Removal, Soul Collecting, Tentacle Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisharmonicVoices/pseuds/DisharmonicVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young half-nymph, who absolutely despises sexual interactions, and only has it to survive, happens to come across, well, Rire. I'm sure you can figure out how well that will go for her.<br/>(It takes place in the BTD Universe but with a lot of references to how things work in Darqx's BattlePriest AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon's Toy

Kiana groaned as she leaned up against a wall. An hour and a half of waiting on some shitty street corner, obviously looking to be picked up, and nothing. Pains of hunger sifted through her body, and she shifted the weight of her body back and forth between her feet. It was no use waiting around anymore, she was tired, hungry, and wanted to get drunk. She pulled a coat over her shoulders, and began walking back to her apartment complex.

Despite being in a rather, risky part of town, in a crappy little complex, Kiana’s apartment was quite nice. She knew what it was like to be homeless, and she wasn’t going to live like she was. She dropped her coat, and began stripping the bland t-shirt and shorts that, in no way concealed, her soft pink lingerie. She needed money, and sex, and it’s not like it was illegal. She stepped into her bedroom and began shifting around in her closet. She cursed under her breath.

“Is this _seriously_ the only thing I have?!” She sighed, taking a short, black dress off a hanger, remembering washing her clothes earlier in the day. She slid the dress over her head, and selected a lilac ribbon to tie at the sinch. She pulled her hair out of the back, and looked at herself in the mirror.

“I look too. . . fancy for a club.” She sighed, looking down at her outfit again. “Well, there’s that jazz lounge, snap-whatever. They serve alcohol.” She pulled high-heels over her feet, snatched her purse from its hanger next to her coat, and made her way down the street. She was within walking distance of a lot of places, which made it easy, and it didn’t take long for her to reach the lounge.

It had a gentle, warm glow, and a comforting red scheme. There was a group of 3 or 4 women harmonizing on the stage along with some instrument players. She walked up to the bar, a few heads turning to watch her. She sat at a stool, and the bartender looked to her.

“Scotch.” She said bluntly as she placed a bill on the counter. The tender took her money, and set a glass of alcohol in front of her. She thanked him, and turned to watch the women, with a bored stare. She took a sip of the drink, whilst looking around the lounge. There didn’t seem to be many other demons, satan forbid she be forced to sleep with one of them. She took the chance. She took a deep breath, and focused her energy. The strength of her pheromones increased. She just had to lure in one person. She just had to eat.

Her grip on the cup tightened, and she cursed her mother’s name. She hated her bloodline, whatever it was. Her mother was a Nymph, and as Nymphs do, she died after giving birth. Kiana never knew her father, and likely never would. But being a lust demon, her scent attracted many predators in her youth. If it wasn’t for the fact she had to have sex to survive, she’d never have it. She hated being touched, and having things inside of her. It was disgusting, repulsive, sickening. But, she was half-Nymph after all.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a sensual, smooth voice began to speak to her.

“Good evening.”

She turned to look at the man. Pale, but pretty good looking. Looked nice, a patch of hair under his lip, sunglasses, neatly tied hair. She gave him a soft smile, and nodded. _“Thank god it worked.”_

“Indeed.” She spoke softly, with a sensual tone to her voice, instead of the usual ruggedness one may find she had. He was a pretty good catch, after all, and she didn’t want him slipping away.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

His smile was so engaging, and in a way, so toxic. There was something about him, and Kiana wanted to know more.

“Well, one must treat themself every now and again.”

The man let out a smooth laugh, which made Kiana shiver.

“I agree. Ah, dear me, nearly forgot to introduce myself, how rude.” He seemed to, scold himself. “Rire.”

The half-Nymph smiled, and nodded. “Kiana.”

The man shot his enchanting smile again. “A lovely name. It suits you well.” The man’s fingers slid across her chin, and she bit her lip subtly. “You don’t seem the type to come out these types of lounges often.”

Kiana giggled softly, running a hand through her black hair. “Was I really that obvious?”

The man leaned forward, to whisper to her. “Given that you don’t seem to be trying to hide what’s underneath, my dear.” He was grinning as he sat back down. Kiana didn’t speak, too flushed to respond to him. She didn’t notice when he’d begun to stand. “Well, I should be heading out for the night, before the hotels fill.”

_“Hotels? This guy looked like he owned 4 mansions in Hollywood Hills.”_

“The hotels around here are shitty and filled with bugs, you wouldn’t want to stay there.” She stood up, her fingertips gracing his sleeve. “But, you’re welcome to stay with me for the night, if you’d like.” She shot him a seductive glance, and he was smiling.

“Well, I could never turn down such, gracious hospitality.”

Kiana lead the way back into her apartment, with Rire’s arm around her shoulders. She unlocked the door, and they stepped in. Almost immediately she was against the wall, with Rire’s hands holding her arms above her head. She moved into the kiss, into his touch, and whimpered slightly when he pulled away.

“So sorry my dear, I just couldn’t help myself.”

Kiana practically threw herself at him, and was lifted by her buttocks, and pushed back against the wall. Rire kissed her again, he was so, forceful. He pulled back, tilting his head.

“Where to, my dear?”

Kiana pointed down the hall at her bedroom door, as she kissed Rire’s neck. She knew he was ensnared now, but she’d had a few who’d walked out on her before. Before she knew it, she was being pushed against her own mattress, with Rire’s tongue making its way down her neck. She watched with lust filled eyes as the man stood, and began undressing, painfully slowly. Kiana whimpered softly, gently pulling Rire back onto her, letting his hand rub against her inner thigh. Her nimble hands quickly unbuttoned his vest, and pushed it and his cravat away.

“Someone’s a bit eager, hmm?”

Kiana smiled, and sat up. She lifted the black dress over her head, exposing the frilly lingerie she wore beneath. Rire’s hands traced the edges, and she bit her lower lip. He looked at her, and began placing his lips along her neck. She arched her back into his touch as he fondled her breasts. His hands swiftly unclasped her bra, and he tossed it onto the floor. Kiana grabbed the top of his pants, looking at him eagerly. He grinned, and she shuddered as she listened to him remove his belt, and unzip his fly. The pressure on the bed released as Rire stood up to remove his pants. Kiana slid onto the floor, and pushed his hands away from his pants. She lowered them, along with his boxers, and gasped a little when his member came free. He was quite large, both in length and girth. Kiana licked up the shaft, looking up at him as she did so. Her red painted lips wrapped around the head of his cock, and she sucked gently. She felt Rire’s fingers intertwining in her hair, and she began to move her head down. Her tongue licked at the underside of his cock while she sucked gently on his member. She stopped halfway down, and moved back up. Her hands moved up, one wrapping around his leg for support, the other slowly pumping the rest of his cock. She hummed as she came back up to the tip, the vibrations sending pulses of pleasure through Rire’s body, and up his spine. He pushed his hips forward slightly, and Kiana took him halfway again. Rire’s hand stopped her from pulling back again.

“Now, kitten, relax your throat for me, okay?”

Kiana nodded slightly, and Rire began to push her head further down his cock. She moaned softly around his member, now leaning down into the back of her throat. She looked up at him, happily, and moaned again when he proceeded to gently slap her face a few times. He let her pull herself off of his cock, and she coughed a little, taking in deep breaths.

“Such a good little kitten. Not many can claim they’ve taken me all the way. Deserving of a reward, wouldn’t you say?” Kiana nodded as she was lifted from the ground, and back onto the bed.

She had taken small amounts of his lustful energy when she sucked him off. There was something, different about his energy, but Kiana didn’t care to mind with those details. She watched as Rire slid the lacy panties, off of her legs, and tossed them to wherever her bra had gone. He rubbed the head of his cock against her lips, and Kiana looked away, shutting her eyes tight, bracing for what was to come. She felt him push into her.

It was gross.

She squirmed a little, and Rire placed his hand on the side of her head.

“You’re not a virgin, are you, kitten?”

She shook her head. She was far from it. “No no, just, keep going, please.” She gently placed her hand on Rire’s, and winced when he pushed into her further.

She frowned, and turned her head away from Rire as he began thrusting. She hated this feeling. It always felt so disgusting, but it’s what she needed to survive. Her body began to absorb Rire’s sexual, lustful energy, in a sense, devouring him. Rire didn’t seem to notice. But Kiana took note, he definitely was not a human. He had the taste of a demon, but none like she’d ever had before. She wondered if he was a type of Cambion. She tried thinking of anything to take her mind off the feeling of such a girthy thing thrusting inside of her, but it wasn’t something that’s easy to ignore, even after about 500 or so years.

She felt Rire’s hand move her head, and she looked up at him.

“You don’t look, erm, happy. Is it, too much, do you need me to, stop?”

She tried to smile at him, but he was so deep inside.

“Don’t worry about me, just keep moving, _please._ ”

He nodded, and continued to move into her. She tried to make noises like she was happy, but was sure they were coming out as nothing more but pathetic, whiny whimperings. She could feel Rire increasing his speed, she felt like she was going to throw up, but the energy she was consuming was so amazing. No, he definitely wasn’t a Cambion, no human ever tasted this ambrosial. She found herself moving her own hips, likely because she was excited for his climax;the ultimate release of his sexual energy. It was always amazing, no matter who she was sleeping with. She actually began to moan, but more out of the uncontainable joy she took from his energy rather than what was actually happening. And finally, it happened. She felt herself being filled up, and her body felt like it was floating as it took in the massive amounts of energy that had just been released. She panted hard as Rire slowly pulled out of her. She was already drifting off into darkness, and she heard Rire say something, but was unable to make out his words. Her eyes shut, and her world went silent.


End file.
